


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Culling of the Fold - The Decemberists (Song)
Genre: Art, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/1UIGTsC.jpg


End file.
